<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise by Kimium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986446">Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium'>Kimium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hint of Souda/Sonia/Gundham OT3, Hint of friendship with Komaru and Komaeda, Maybe Post DR3, One Shot, Talk of engagement, Very mild hint of canon divergence, background Komahina, established relationships - Freeform, post sdr2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Post SDR2 (Maybe DR3?)</p><p>"Fuyuhiko’s cheeks pinkened. “I have some work to do for Hajime myself.” He then reached over and lightly touched Peko’s free hand, curling his fingers naturally over until they were holding hands. “Please be careful. Even if it’s mostly safe where you are and your skills are amazing, I’ll still worry.”</p><p>Peko returned the grip, her smile widening softly. “Thank you, Fuyuhiko. I’ll be safe. Plus, I won’t be alone. Komaeda can be good company.”</p><p>“He can be?”</p><p>“Fuyuhiko.”</p><p>“Okay fine, I don’t mind him. He’s definitely milder. I thank Hajime’s influence every single day.”</p><p>Peko goes to the main land with Komaeda as a favour to Naegi and ends up having a very soft conversation about the future with Komaeda. (Or Komaeda's meddling does not, in fact, produce dead bodies this time.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/M34GS/gifts">M34GS</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey M34GS!</p><p>Here is your birthday fic. I hope you like it! It turned out very soft in the KuzuPeko moments but I really enjoyed writing them. You also told me I could write Komada being a bit of a little shit, but in the end he was sort of impish? I think. Still he was also fun to add in.</p><p>Hello everyone!</p><p>This fic is a birthday gift to my friend M34GS who requested I write some KuzuPeko. I'll admit that despite four years of writing SDR2 fics I've never written a fic in Peko or Fuyuhiko's POVs. I hope this turned out well. It was a challenging but fun endeavour! Also, there may be some aspects of this fic that may or may not conflict with DR3 (hence why I said maybe post DR3?) but M34GS hasn't seen DR3 (yet) so that's why it's vague.</p><p>Feel free to leave kudos and or comments! Also if you want to check out my tumblr the link its right <a href="http://www.kimium.tumblr.com">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning arrived languidly and smooth, like butter slowly melting in a pan, sliding due to the heat. Peko paused in her exercises, sweat lightly beading down her face. A small whoosh of the ocean breeze hit her as she looked out the window, bringing a small bit of relief. Exhaling softly, Peko relaxed her arms, allowing them to drop to her side and glanced out the window.</p><p>The best thing about Jabberwock Island, in Peko’s opinion, were the sunrises, especially on the beach. Set over the backdrop of the ocean the sun would become a beacon of warm yellow light. Surrounding the sun, the sky itself would turn a gorgeous shade of pale pinks, oranges, blues, and purples. Everything from the sand on the beach, to the palm trees, to the cottages at the hotel would be bathed in a soft pastel tone. It was the softness of the sunrises that Peko appreciated the most, almost as though nature was reminding everyone that everything would be all right. Everything was healing: the world, society, and of course the people. People who included themselves. After everything that had happened healing was a comforting thought. Moving forward with their lives, that’s what they had to do. The past could only defy them for so long.</p><p>“Ah, Pekoyama, there you are.”</p><p>Turning her head away from both the sunrise and her thoughts, she came face to face with Hinata. His skin was already slightly shiny with sweat and he had forgone his tie, his collar open to allow for breathability.</p><p>“Hello, Hinata. Can I help you with something?”</p><p>“I’m not interrupting, am I?” Hinata glanced around. “I can wait for you to finish.”</p><p>“No, you’re not.” Peko assured. “I’m done my morning exercise.”</p><p>Hinata gave a smile and walked into the repurposed Old Building. In the Neo World Program, the building was wood and red carpet, closed off with heavy metal plates and bolts. Only artificial light would be cast in the room, an off-orange glow that made the space claustrophobic. However, in reality the Old Building was slightly more open. First and foremost, the windows weren’t boarded up, allowing natural light to pool in, a warm white glow. Next the floor was mainly hardwood, little carpet present except in the hallway. The boards still had some gaps in them but perhaps at some point in time they’d be able to fix the floor. Still, it was steady and firm enough that Peko could practice in the room without worry.</p><p>“Then I’ll get to the point.” Hinata was now closer to her, arms lightly crossed over his chest. “Naegi messaged me and has a few requests of us. He doesn’t want too many of us, perhaps only two people. I wanted to ask if you’d like to be one of the people who goes.”</p><p>Peko took a moment to process Hinata’s words. The mainland, despite all the rebuilding, was in quite the disarray. Crime still was high and if they were to send anyone over to the main land they’d have to send people who could defend themselves. Peko looked down at her own hands. She been out of the hospital longer than some and had built her stamina back up. Sure, it wasn’t at the peak it had been before the world had gone to hell in a handbasket but she could still hold her own. That then begged the question of who would go with her? She looked back up at Hinata. He wouldn’t go due to being the backbone of the island. Many were either incapable of fighting to the extent needed for the task or were still recovering. That narrowed the list of potential partners for her down quite significantly. If Peko’s conclusions were correct that would mean she’d be paired off with a certain fluffy haired boy. She steeled herself for Hinata’s confirmation.</p><p>“If I say yes, who are you thinking of accompanying me?”</p><p>Hinata bit his bottom lip lightly. Peko watched him silently. “Uh, well I was thinking… Nagito?” His voice rose in a question.</p><p>It was almost sad that despite the process of elimination predicting this outcome Peko still flinched slightly. Hinata’s gaze caught it and she noted his shoulders tense. Truthfully, Hinata had little worry to about. Komaeda’s antics had dramatically decreased in intensity and the boy had mellowed out. Sending Komaeda on the trip was also not the worse decision. Being stuck on an island eventually caused some stir-crazy tendencies in them all (in some more than others). In the end, sending Komaeda was a smart move. Peko opened her mouth.</p><p>“What exactly has Naegi-san asked us to do?”</p><p>“Nothing too stressful.” Hinata immediately replied. “Just some clean up in some areas that they’re slowly developing. Most of the Monokuma bots have been taken out but you may run into a few.”</p><p>Yet another reason to send Komaeda. His left arm had many attributes curtesy of Souda. One of those attributes was a Hacking Gun. Sure, it wasn’t as complex as Komaru’s (yet) but it got the job done.</p><p>“Very well.” Peko said. “I’ll go with Komaeda. When are we leaving?”</p><p>Hinata’s shoulders visibly fell as he exhaled heavily out. His posture shifted and Peko could sense ease radiating a little bit from Hinata’s body. “Thank you, Pekoyama. You’ll leave tomorrow in the morning. I’ll tell Nagito you agreed.”</p><p>“Of course.” Peko nodded. “It’s not a problem.”</p><p>“Then, I’ll see you later.”</p><p>He exited leaving Peko to her thoughts. She’d have to visit Komaeda later to discuss the details but for now her stomach growled lightly. Time for breakfast. Peko exited the Old Building and walked outside. Heat and humidity hit her like a snug blanket being wrapped around her shoulders. Touching her messy hair, Peko decided that after breakfast she’d put it up in a bun. The afternoon would only become hotter. Hanging a soft left, she headed towards the restaurant, taking the side stairs up to the second floor.</p><p>Inside a small wave of cool air curtsey of some fans and an old AC unit that Souda had fixed up hit her. Peko savoured the feel against her face as she walked inside. At the tables were Koizumi and Saionji, both of them talking animatedly over a baking book. Sounds of cooking came from the kitchen, curtsey of Hanamura. Finally, Fuyuhiko was also inside, sitting at a table with Souda who had one of Tanaka’s hamsters nestled under his beanie. Heading over to the table where the food was waiting, buffet style, Peko grabbed a simple Japanese style breakfast and walked over to Fuyuhiko and Souda. She gave a nod in greeting to Koizumi and Saionji, who returned it with varying degrees of enthusiasm, before she sat down beside Fuyuhiko.</p><p>“Good morning, Peko.” Fuyuhiko gently said.</p><p>“Morning Pekoyama.” Souda chimed at the same time.</p><p>“Good morning, Fuyuhiko, Souda.”</p><p>“Did you have a good workout?” Fuyuhiko asked.</p><p>“Yes, I did. I’m glad I got it done. It’s going to only get hotter today.”</p><p>Souda grimaced at her words. “Ugh, yeah it will. It’s the worse.”</p><p>“That’s what we get for living on an island.” Fuyuhiko dryly said, as though they had a choice.</p><p>Souda snorted. “Yeah, we’ll have to file a complaint to Naegi.” He then stood up with a toothy grin. “Anyways, I’m going to go see how Gundham and Sonia are doing. See you two later.”</p><p>“See you.” Fuyuhiko gave a small wave.</p><p>As he left Peko turned to her breakfast, eating slowly. A small moment of silence fell over the restaurant as both Koizumi and Saionji left a moment later, baking book in hand. Peko picked up her bowl of miso soup and sipped it, idly watching the two leave.</p><p>“So, I heard you’re taking on a job for Naegi.”</p><p>“I am.” Peko set her bowl down. “Where did you hear this?”</p><p>“Hajime ran into me when he was heading to talk to you. He told me.” Fuyuhiko simply replied. “I almost argued that I should go with you.”</p><p>Peko’s mouth twitched into a small smile. “Almost?”</p><p>Fuyuhiko’s cheeks pinkened. “I have some work to do for Hajime myself.” He then reached over and lightly touched Peko’s free hand, curling his fingers naturally over until they were holding hands. “Please be careful. Even if it’s mostly safe where you are and your skills are amazing, I’ll still worry.”</p><p>Peko returned the grip, her smile widening softly. “Thank you, Fuyuhiko. I’ll be safe. Plus, I won’t be alone. Komaeda can be good company.”</p><p>“He can be?”</p><p>“Fuyuhiko.”</p><p>“Okay fine, I don’t mind him. He’s definitely milder. I thank Hajime’s influence every single day.”</p><p>A small laugh escaped Peko’s throat. She covered it by grabbing a slice of her tamagoyaki, biting into it and chewing softly. Fuyuhiko caught her laughter and his flush brightened. Warmth filled Peko and without a word she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Fuyuhiko’s cheek. Fuyuhiko’s cheeks pinkened some more but he returned the kiss, pressing one to the side of her cheek as well.</p><p>Once breakfast was over (and Hanamura thanked) Peko walked out of the restaurant with Fuyuhiko. Despite breakfast taking about fifteen minutes in total, the heat that greeted them felt muggier and heavier. Fuyuhiko grumbled beside her but held his tongue. The pair of them continued to walk through the hotel area, towards the exit, and to the main island. It was when they crossed the bridge over and began their trip to the library that Peko spotted Komaeda and Hinata. The two of them were walking a head of them, hand in hand. Komaeda was gesturing to something as he talked, but his voice surprisingly didn’t carry over to them. Hinata in turn nodded and began to open his mouth to speak but paused when he spotted them, their gazes meeting. Komaeda stumbled a little as Hinata stopped walking but soon he caught them in his gaze as well. Lifting his free hand, Komaeda waved at them.</p><p>“Good morning, Pekoyama, Kuzuryuu.” He greeted.</p><p>“Good morning, Komaeda.” Peko gave a short nod.</p><p>“Heading over to the library?” Hinata asked, directing his gaze to Fuyuhiko.</p><p>“Yes, there are too many files from the Neo World Program to sort through and I’m the only one with the patience to do it.”</p><p>Komaeda ducked his head downward, hand to his mouth, shoulders shaking with held laughter. Peko couldn’t help but bit her lip as well. Being Yakuza in the end was a business and all businesses had paperwork. Paperwork that Fuyuhiko demanded be filed the “proper” (Kuzuryuu) way.</p><p>“I’m always grateful for the help.” Hinata had a smile in his voice. “Why don’t we walk over together? Nagito and I were going to the library for a quick moment too.”</p><p>“Sure, I have something to ask you anyways.”</p><p>The four of them began to walk, Hinata and Fuyuhiko falling side by side, their conversation falling into the technicalities of dealing with paperwork for the Future Foundation’s archives. That left Peko trailing a little bit behind them with Komaeda at her side, his hands in his oversized jacket. Said jacket made Peko’s skin itch and overheat on sight alone.</p><p>“So,” Komaeda suddenly spoke, “Hajime told me we’re going to the main land tomorrow for a job.”</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>“He has the file on him right now. Ask him for it when we get to the library.”</p><p>Peko stared at him. “Hinata didn’t give you the file?”</p><p>“I’m not to be trusted with important documents.” Komaeda breezily replied.</p><p>Before Peko could decide what exactly that meant (and if Komaeda was joking) the library came into view. Komaeda bounced over to Hinata, grabbing his arm akin to a koala to a tree. Hinata automatically patted Komaeda’s hair, not breaking his conversation with Fuyuhiko. A small flicker of warmth hit Peko at the sight of her friends. Happiness was something they needed to grasp with their own hands and the evidence of that happiness was wonderful.</p><p>Stepping inside the library Peko appreciated the cool air that blew against her face. Komaeda had let go of Hinata and was following Fuyuhiko chatting as they walked to the shelves. Hinata was still standing by the tables, hand on a chair, staring out at the shelves around them. He half laughed to himself before he turned his gaze to Peko.</p><p>“I almost forgot.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out a USB stick. “Here. The files for the job you’re doing. Don’t worry; you don’t have a lot to go through.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Peko took the drive.</p><p>“I trust you with the files. I’ve already told Nagito about the contents so you don’t need to run them by him unless you two want to discuss something.”</p><p>“I see.” Peko muttered, Komaeda’s earlier words running through her mind. “Komaeda wasn’t kidding.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Never mind.” Peko pocketed the USB. She’d look at the contents later.</p><p>~</p><p>Later ended up being in the evening after dinner. Going through the physical copies of the files took majority of the morning and afternoon with little break in between, besides the brief moment for a light lunch. So, later in the evening found Peko sitting on her bed in her cottage, laptop on her lap, USB plugged in, and files open. She scanned the document, reading some of the important details regarding the area they were going to visit. Someone, most likely Kirigiri, was the one behind the thorough account. Peko made a mental note to thank the Detective as she finished reading the account, closing it. Peko had just set the laptop aside when a sharp but familiar knock hit her door before the door opened, Fuyuhiko standing outside, a tote bag in hand.</p><p>“Knock, knock, may I come inside?”</p><p>“Of course.” Peko smiled. “I just finished reading the files.”</p><p>“Oh? Guess I have good timing.” Fuyuhiko stepped inside, holding the tote bag up. “I asked Hanamura for some tea and sweets. I figured it would be nice after a hard day’s work.”</p><p>“You’re right. Do you want to have that here or shall we go elsewhere?”</p><p>“It’s up to you.” Fuyuhiko shrugged. “I don’t mind so long as we can be together.”</p><p>Peko’s cheeks pinkened but she settled on her decision quickly. They had been out and about all day after all. “Let’s stay inside, right here.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, their sides brushing. Setting the bag on his other side, Fuyuhiko fished out the thermos and two cups. Peko took both cups and held them steady in her hands as Fuyuhiko poured the tea smoothly. The smell of jasmine filled the room and Peko inhaled gratefully. Fuyuhiko closed the thermos and set it back into the bag before he pulled out a plate of cookies. They were simple checkerboard cookies, sweet but not overly so. Taking one she bit into it and sipped her tea, exhaling softly.</p><p>“So, anything interesting in the files?”</p><p>“Nothing too ground breaking. Though I’m going to thank Kirigiri profusely when I see her. She’s so organised with the files.”</p><p>“I agree.” Fuyuhiko smiled. “In fact, I’m pretty sure she writes Naegi and Togami’s reports as well.”</p><p>“It’s for the best. Those three may be a complete unit but no one is more organised than Kirigiri.”</p><p>“How she puts up with Togami is beyond me.”</p><p>“He’s definitely better with Naegi and Kirigiri at his side.”</p><p>“Too true.” Fuyuhiko laughed before he sipped his tea. “Say, ever wonder how much longer it will take?”</p><p>“It?”</p><p>“The rebuilding of the world, the fixing of everything.”</p><p>Peko shrugged. “Sometimes I wonder but I know we’re all working towards a brighter future.”</p><p>“Very wise of you.” Fuyuhiko closed his eye and leaned into Peko. “Meanwhile I was going to say I always hope it’s sooner rather than later. I’d like a few months away from this island once it’s possible.”</p><p>Interesting. Peko sipped her tea. “Just a few months? You don’t want to live on the main land permanently?”</p><p>“I’m not too sure.” Fuyuhiko opened his eye. “What about you, Peko? What do you want?”</p><p>The words “whatever you want” sat on Peko’s tongue but she held it. No longer were her choices strictly based on what Fuyuhiko wanted. Her thoughts mattered. Glancing down at her tea cup, Peko stared at the steam that rose from the liquid. What did she want? That sort of future, the one where they could be happy anywhere was too far off. Like a dream nestled within a cloud. Visible but untouchable. The only future that was remotely tangible and within her grasp was the present she was living currently.</p><p>“I’m not too sure but as long as I’m with you I’m happy.” Peko honestly replied. “This,” She leaned back into Fuyuhiko, “is enough for now.”</p><p>Silence. Peko glanced over at Fuyuhiko, who’s cheeks were burning a warm red. Without another word he reached his hand up and touched her face, tugging Peko down into a warm, light kiss. It tasted of tea, the vanilla and chocolate of their cookies, and a sweetness that left Peko fuzzy. Leaning closer she kissed Fuyuhiko back, deepening their kiss a bit before breaking it gently.</p><p>“What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?” Fuyuhiko whispered, his hand resting lightly on Peko’s shoulder.</p><p>Peko swallowed her words slightly tied for a second. “Nothing. You are just always here for me, supporting me. That’s more than enough.”</p><p>“You say that but I didn’t do that much.” Fuyuhiko muttered. “You’re the one who has done so much for me.”</p><p>“Same with you.” Peko leaned in and pressed one more kiss to Fuyuhiko’s lips.</p><p>~</p><p>When morning hit, bright and warm as usual, Peko untangled herself from Fuyuhiko, making sure to arrange the bed so she wasn’t disturbing his sleep. Stepping into her bathroom, Peko washed up, put her hair back into her two braids, and changed into her Future Foundation suit. The black would be a bit uncomfortable in the heat of the island but comfortable once they hit the main land. Putting her shinai in its cloth case Peko strapped it to her back and exited the bathroom.</p><p>“Leaving already?” Fuyuhiko was half sitting up, rubbing his one eye. “It’s still early.”</p><p>“I’m going to grab breakfast first.” Peko answered.</p><p>“I see.” Fuyuhiko dropped his hand and smiled at her. “Give me a kiss goodbye?”</p><p>She smiled and walked over to Fuyuhiko. Sitting on the bed, Peko kissed him sweetly and gently. Fuyuhiko returned the kiss and stroked her hair with an even wider smile across his lips.</p><p>“Have a good trip and stay safe.”</p><p>“Always do.” Peko promptly replied before she stood up. “See you later.”</p><p>“Later.”</p><p>Exiting the cottage Peko quickly headed to the restaurant, snagging a quick breakfast. No one else was in the kitchen or restaurant but Hanamura always had leftovers in the fridge. When she finished, Peko washed the dishes dutifully before exiting and heading over to the airport. Unlike the one in the Neo World Program this airport had functioning airplanes and space for take off and landing. On the roof of the airport was a helicopter pad, which was Peko’s destination. Heading up there she easily spotted not just the helicopter from the Future Foundation, the pilot, but also Hinata and Komaeda. Hinata was talking with the pilot while Komaeda waved at her, bouncing over. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and the crisp lines and darkness of the Future Foundation suit made his light hair stand out even more.</p><p>“Good morning, Pekoyama.”</p><p>“Good morning, Komaeda.”</p><p>“Hajime is just talking to the pilot about our trip. Said the trip won’t be too long. Going by boat was fine and all but I think I prefer by air.”</p><p>“I agree.” Peko muttered. “Less time means we can do more sooner. Do you need a refresher regarding our plans?”</p><p>“No, I’m good.” Komaeda moved his hands as though he wanted to shove them into his jacket pockets. He frowned when his hands met only air. “Thanks for the offer though.”</p><p>The pilot then turned to them and soon they were being instructed to get moving. Peko smoothly went to the helicopter but Komaeda went to Hinata first, getting a final kiss farewell before he boarded. Buckling themselves in, Peko silently watched as slowly they ascended up into the air and flew off across the ocean. As they flew the sunrise rose higher in the sky, spreading across like liquid ripples of colour against a canvas of last-minute night that was lagging. The only sound was from the helicopter, everyone opting to remain silent. It was for the best. Peko occupied herself by attempting some form of meditation while watching Komaeda pick a bit at his metal arm, running his right hand over the metal lazily. When they landed Peko was more than happy to disembark, her legs a bit wobbly. As she regained her posture, she noted not just Kirigiri and Naegi standing off the side but Komaru as well. She was finally out of the school girl uniform but in some easy to move clothing with the Future Foundation logo against the right side of her outfit.</p><p>“Hello Pekoyama, Komaeda.” Naegi stepped forward. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem.” Peko half bowed.</p><p>“Yeah, running favours for one another is no trouble at all.” Komaeda happily added.</p><p>“Let’s not waste any time.” Kirigiri gently touched Naegi’s shoulder.</p><p>“Right. Sorry that we’re skipping a lot of the pleasantries. If you could follow us?”</p><p>They all fell into line, though Komaeda was a bit behind, chatting with an animated Komaru. Their laughter fell lightly behind her and was a welcome accompaniment to the surroundings. Despite all the efforts of rebuilding Peko could see many areas still ransacked and destroyed. Even the rebuilt areas were lacking some of the luster of a fully functioning society. Peko made a note of their surroundings, mostly saddened by the lack of people roaming the streets.</p><p>“So, was the ride over fine?”</p><p>Peko looked to her side to see Naegi looking up at her, a warm open smile on his face. “Yes, it was fine. I enjoyed seeing the sunrise over the ocean.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” Naegi glanced over to the sky itself. “It’s hard to believe that the world seemed tinged in red just a few months ago. Rebuilding is tough but if we all work together, we’ll pull through.” Naegi’s lips twitched into a half smile. “I’m grateful for your help. I know I say it a lot but I truly am.”</p><p>“No need to apologise. In truth, we should be the ones thanking you more often. Not many people would be as willing to help us to the extent you did.”</p><p>“I’d say that anyone would have done what I did but Kyoko may overhear.” Naegi laughed, his voice tinged with a past argument Peko wasn’t privy to. “So, you’re welcome. Truthfully, I think it sounds arrogant to agree that not many people think like I did, as though my thoughts are anything special, but I have to face the truth. Future Foundation wasn’t happy and I, as well as my fellow survivors took a huge risk— oh, we’re here. Guess my job here is done. Not that it was much of a job.” Naegi gave an embarrassed laugh.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Peko assured. “We can talk at Future Foundation headquarters later.”</p><p>“Yes, we can. Now, I’ll let Komaru take over.”</p><p>Shifting her attention to the job now starting Peko looked at where they were. In front of them was the entrance to the subway. A large, very faded sign stood over the entrance, telling which directions which exit as well as some key features to the subway were. The stairs were half broken, some garbage and other debris blocking some of the way down, but overall, it was still accessible. Beyond the rubble Peko could see a faint electric light at the entrance, one generated by a single bulb, harsh and bright.</p><p>“We’ll start from here!” Komaru stepped forward and turned, hands on her hips. “No time like the present as they always say. Let’s move forward Pekoyama-san, Komaeda!”</p><p>Giving both Naegi and Kirigiri a wave goodbye, Peko and Komaeda followed Komaru down into the subway. Komaru had a flashlight that was more of a pole of light that generated enough light to basically light up the entire area they were in. Underground the subway appeared physically better than above. Sure, the floor was cracked with debris, dirt, and plants growing everywhere. The escalators all but had moss growing from the cracks and the stairs leading to various platforms were in disrepair, many worse than the stairs they took. Shops were ruined, glass everywhere, things broken. However, the foundation and the pillars keeping the underground network up were still solid. Peko moved to grab her shinai.</p><p>“So, this is the north entrance and exit to the subway.” Komaru gestured around them. “As I’m sure you read in the files. We have a very good grasp on the section that spans eastward and south, as we’ve cleared out most of that area. The west side however requires some work. That section spans far through the city and doesn’t have an entrance or exit pop up for a good three to four blocks. Originally there were more exits and entrances but those have either caved in or aren’t accessible. What we’re going to do is explore the area and make sure it’s void of Monokuma bots. This is one of the central stations and if we can clear it out, begin to rebuild it then soon we’ll be able to get the subway working again.”</p><p>That made sense. Peko knew how some of the subways worked, acting as an underground business area for the city, not just there for transport. Clearing the major sections was a must. She gripped her shinai tighter.</p><p>“Since we’ll be exploring multiple areas, I have these for you in case you go off a little bit.” Komaru tossed them some unlit lights. “But please don’t go too far off. I know some sections later could be compromised.”</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>“Wow, you sure think of everything, Komaru.” Komaeda laughed warmly.</p><p>“Ah, thanks.” She flushed. “Now, let’s go!”</p><p>They began to walk through the area. Peko took note of the area, watching for the familiar glint of red to flash by. Komaru and Komaeda began to chat softly again, their voices a warm lull over the eerie and oppressive feel of the defunct subway system. A full twenty minutes passed uneventfully but as they moved further in Peko spotted some Monokuma bots, the regular ones, roaming around. Moving in, Peko gave a nod to Komaru and Komaeda before ambushing them from behind, smacking them with ease. The Monokuma bots flew in the air. Komaru and Komaeda shot them down, Komaru with her hacking gun and Komaeda with his left hand and inbuilt hacking gun.</p><p>“I still cannot believe your hand is the hacking gun.” Komaru huffed out when they finished clearing the Monokuma bots.</p><p>“Kazuichi thought it would be practical and a funny reference. He was mostly in for the funny reference.” Komaeda laughed. “Guess he enjoys older Shonen series.”</p><p>Older Shonen series? Peko didn’t ponder further on that as more red lights began to waddle their way over to them. “More are coming.”</p><p>“Great, great.” Komaeda turned himself. “At least this isn’t as bad as Towa City.”</p><p>Komaru groaned. “Oh, this isn’t nearly as bad as Towa City.”</p><p>Peko, who had never been in Towa City, simply smacked a few more Monokuma bots as though in apology.</p><p>~</p><p>When they finished taking down the Monokuma bots and scouting the area they returned to the surface from the same entrance. Outside the sky had matured into early evening. Peko’s stomach grumbled and sweat stuck to her face. Komaru had a streak of mud across her side from where she slipped at one point and her hair was a frazzled mess. Komaeda somehow appeared clean though Peko could see from his slightly slumped over posture he wanted nothing more than a shower, food, and a bed. Their walk to Future Foundation headquarters was silent. When they arrived and were inside an elevator, Komaru hit the button to the sixth floor.</p><p>“We’re all staying here.” She explained with a yawn. “Your rooms are 602 and 603. Touko and I are in 601 if you need any help with anything. Food is in the sixth-floor kitchen, down the hall and last door to the left.”</p><p>She then tossed them two sets of keys. Peko looked at hers to see a small tag attached reading “603”. The elevator dinged and opened to the sixth floor. They all got out and went to their separate rooms. Peko, upon entering her room (a simple room with a double bed, desk, and closet) went into the bathroom, stripped off her clothing, and showered, washing her hair while she was at it. By the time she was done the bathroom was steamy and Peko was pleased. Drying off, Peko noticed a clean pair of shorts and a simple T shirt hanging on the back of the door. Dressing, Peko opened the bathroom door, allowed the room to air out, and wrung her hair out with the towel one final time. Locating a pair of cheap slippers in the closet, Peko put them on and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.</p><p>The kitchen was an area that clearly would have been two bedrooms if divided. There was a full sink, counter, fridge, stove, microwave, and even a few appliances. A table sat off the side that could sit a maximum of six people. In front of that was a span of couches all around a coffee table. Peko moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was modestly stocked and after a few moments she decided to cook a simple curry for everyone. Putting the rice on, Peko moved to chop the meat and fry it before moving onto the vegetables. By the time everything was on only half an hour had passed. Peko put the stove on a  low-medium heat and then sat down at the table with a glass of water.</p><p>On the table were some magazines, a few years old, but better than nothing. Peko picked one up on fashion and began to skim it. The magazine was clearly a spring edition with tons of talk about spring colours and styles that were loose and flowy but also practical in case the day was cooler. Flipping the pages absentmindedly Peko almost put the magazine down when she came across a jewelry page. At first the page was just about regular every day jewelry but as Peko skimmed down the page her eye caught a small section labelled “Engagement rings – perfect choices for that special someone.”</p><p>Her hand automatically touched the paper above a simple set of rings. They were platinum, as a lot of rings were, but the metal was slightly twisted, giving an almost corded texture. A small diamond rested in the middle of the two bands. Both of the bands were about the same width, making them practically an identical set. Neither of the rings screamed “delicate” or “not delicate” like so many other sets wanted to boast. Touching her ring finger on her left hand, Peko was hit with a sudden burst of desire. How would it look to see an engagement ring on her hand? What kind of expression would Fuyuhiko make when he saw the rings on their fingers? On Fuyuhiko’s hand? How would the weight of the ring feel? Would it feel strange and awkward or would it grow to become comfortable over time?</p><p>“Oh, engagement rings? How nice.”</p><p>Peko nearly jumped up, her hand automatically going for the shinai she didn’t have on her. Komaeda took a large step backwards, his hands automatically up in surrender. (Though how much of a surrender the action was given that his left hand was technically a weapon was up for consideration.) He had clearly also showered, his hair slightly damp and his clothing simple like Peko’s, except his shirt had some strange design along the side.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Komaeda gave a lazy grin. “You also made us curry. Thank you.” He smoothly sat down beside Peko before glancing at the magazine again. “So, anyways, engagement rings?”</p><p>The conversation’s twist and turns in topic spun Peko’s exhausted mind for a bit longer than usual. “Yes, I made us curry.” She blurted out automatically.</p><p>“That’s the topic you want to focus on?” Komaeda half laughed before he touched the magazine. “And here I thought I was trying to start a conversation regarding engagement rings. Was I wrong? Or am I just awful when trying to start conversations?”</p><p>Peko’s mind took an additional minute to regain its balance before she could respond. “My apologies. Yes, I was looking at this magazine. This page just happens to be on jewelry with engagement rings at the bottom of this page.” Peko pushed the magazine closer to Komaeda.</p><p>“I see, so I’m not as terrible with conversations as I thought.” Komaeda grinned before he looked at the magazine. “Those are some nice engagement rings, especially these ones.” He pointed to the pair Peko had been staring at. “Don’t you think?”</p><p>“Yes, they’re nice.” Peko swallowed, fully regaining her composure. “I was just thinking that too.”</p><p>“Something you’ve been thinking about for a while?”</p><p>Peko paused and a bit of pink filled her cheeks. Komaeda gave a very small smile and touched the next page, where the engagement ring section continued on. “Full disclosure, I’ve been thinking about it too. It’s so strange isn’t it? The world is still being rebuilt but all I truly want is to have Hajime at my side. Of course, the world being rebuilt is a good thing too. I suppose selfish human desires are a bit stronger sometimes.”</p><p>Selfish human desires. Was happiness selfish? In a way, Peko knew it was. People wanted what benefited them in the end. Yet… “I don’t think it’s wrong for us to want personal happiness.”</p><p>Komaeda’s eyes widened a little. “You say the same things Hajime says.” He laughed lightly. “I wasn’t trying to start a deep philosophical discussion. Just making an observation.” He then pointed to the store’s logo at the top. “I think I saw this store when we were heading to the job today.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Yes, I even think it was open.” Komaeda added with an almost impish grin. “Say, we’ll have time tomorrow for a bit of personal time. Why don’t we make a trip?”</p><p>Make a trip? Peko automatically glanced down at the magazine and the prices listed. “We don’t have money let alone an economy fully running.”</p><p>“Who said we’re buying anything?” Komaeda tilted his head before he burst into light laughter. “Though in a way this is the best time to go shopping. What people want in exchange isn’t money at least not now. We could probably get the rings in exchange for something other than money.”</p><p>Peko’s heart stopped for a second, paused in baited excitement. “What makes you say that?”</p><p>“Just my luck.” Komaeda beamed. “So, why don’t we grab Komaru for dinner and ask her if we’ll have some time tomorrow to wander around on our own? As Hajime always says, there is no time like the present.”</p><p>~</p><p>By early afternoon the next day most of the exploration of the subway had been completed and deemed safe to start phrase two of the clean up plan. With no time to waste and little reason to stay on the main land, Peko and Komaeda found themselves a few hours later on the helicopter bound for Jabberwock Island. They were both dressed in their clean Future Foundation suits. At their sides were a couple of tote bags with a few items picked up for everyone. However, Peko had opted to keep the small box at her side, even if it was pressed awkwardly in the pocket and dug slightly into her. Judging from how Komaeda wiggled around adjusting his own suit jacket he was in the same boat. When he caught her gaze, Komaeda gave a sly smile, like a secret was being passed between them. Peko’s lips twitched into the same sort of smile in return.</p><p>Their ride back was just as silent as the ride to the main land except Peko’s heart rate would randomly burst upward in a fit of anticipated excitement. As they crossed the ocean, Peko appreciated the beginnings of the sunset, the deep oranges, reds, and dark purples that streaked across the sky in rich hues. In the backdrop of the purples came navy and the beginning twinkle of stars. Over the ocean it created a blanket of fire and night that swept and consumed the entire world in the clockwork of time.</p><p>By the time they landed on Jabberwock Island night had almost completely settled in yet both Hinata and Fuyuhiko were waiting to greet them. As soon as it was safe to do so, Komaeda leapt out of the helicopter and into Hinata’s arms in the most enthusiastic hug on the planet. A wet kiss land on the side of Hinata’s face, the sound lightly echoing in the air. Hinata spluttered but Komaeda laughed. Peko however, walked over to Fuyuhiko and grasped his hand in her own, her heart swelling with adoration and joy. Fuyuhiko’s fingers closed over her hand warmly.</p><p>“Hey.” He softly said. “Welcome home.”</p><p>Peko stared at his hand and imagined the glimmer of platinum over it. Later. For now, she returned the grip and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the cheek, careful to make sure the box wasn’t crushed in their light embrace.</p><p>“I’m home.”</p><p>“Hanamura has food prepared, though if you want to shower first you can do that.”</p><p>“Food first.” Peko decided.</p><p>“Food it is.”</p><p>Fuyuhiko followed her to the restaurant and chatted about the events over the past two days as she ate. Their hands didn’t ease their grip until they were back in Peko’s cottage. Casting a glance at Fuyuhiko, Peko paused, the invite on her lips, but it was Fuyuhiko who silently followed her into the bathroom without prompting. Later, when they were in bed, comfortably against one another, Fuyuhiko cast his gaze over to her suit jacket, which was hanging over the desk’s chair. Peko caught his gaze and nearly jolted as unspoken words flew between them.</p><p>“Do you want me to give you your gift now or later?” She asked with a surprisingly steady voice.</p><p>“I already have the best gift imaginable.” Fuyuhiko curled his arms around her middle in a hug. “I can wait until the morning. You can give me the gift at sunrise, okay?”</p><p>Peko’s heart filled with an indescribable warmth. “Okay, I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shinai: The name of the bamboo sword in kendo.</p><p>Helping the Future Foundation: I really like the idea of the SDR2 cast helping the Future Foundation (or more specifically Naegi).</p><p>Komaeda's left arm: I firmly believe Souda put in some ridiculous features to Komaeda's arm. A Hacking Gun is one of the many features he put in.</p><p>Komaeda and not being trusted with important files: The last time that boy received important documents we got Ch. 5 of SDR2. He's banned from important files.</p><p>Kirigiri with Naegi and Togami's reports: This is a low key mention to them possibly being an OT3 which is a pairing I low key enjoy. Also while I am sure Togami can do reports fine he's more apt to doing business reports so Kirigiri double checks his too.</p><p>Checkerboard cookies: They're those square cookies you see in anime that are vanilla and chocolate squares that look like a a checkerboard/chessboard. They're actually super easy to make (I've done it before a few times) and are mildly sweet. I really enjoy them.</p><p>Peko's cottage: I believe that Peko and Fuyuhiko still have separate cottages for their own personal space even if they're dating/in a serious relationship.</p><p>Komaru and Komaeda's friendship: I've written it before but I do believe that Post everything Komaru and Komaeda become good friends. I want to see more of their friendship so I added it into this fic.</p><p>World tinged red: DR3 shows the world red and I decided to make it more metaphorical than actual since SDR2's final screen shot of Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami had regular blue sky.</p><p>Subway: I was high key thinking of some of the subway systems around Tokyo that I've visited before. They're really like an entire underground shopping and restaurant district in some areas!</p><p>Older Shonen series: With Komaeda's hacking gun being his hand and him shooting from his hand I'm making a reference to Yu Yu Hakusho where Yusuke's weapon is an energy ball that he shoots from his hand. I love YYH with all my heart.</p><p>Cheap slippers: You see those around Japan in a lot of places like in schools or some reception halls. In Japan wearing slippers inside is seen as polite and offering them is hospitable. Personally the cheap slippers annoyed me so much as they are easy to slide around in. Hence why I tried to bring my own indoor shoes when needed.</p><p>Platinum: I was told when I was working in Japan by my supervisor that platinum rings are more in style in Japan (since one of my co-workers when I was in Japan got engaged and married while I was there). I cannot say if this is 100% for all of Japan but I did notice that majority of the wedding bands my other co-workers had were indeed platinum bands. But of course, we cannot blanket statement all of Japan and I'm sure other styles and metals are still sold.</p><p>How the heck did they buy the rings: Komaeda's luck. That's my answer and I'll stick to it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>